Electronic sensors, actuators and other devices may send and receive signals using electrical wire or a wire harness, made from, for example copper or aluminum wire. Some sensors may be located remotely from a controller or other computing device, and may be controlled and return information to the controller or other computing device over a hardwired interface. In other examples, sensors, actuators, and other device may send and receive signals using optical fibers, or wirelessly. However, each of these approaches has advantages and disadvantages.